Mortals meet the pjo couples
by Always-Hungry-Dino
Summary: I have read soooo many of these kinda stories, and i loved absolutely each one of them, so i have decided to write on of my own! pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo! So I have read so many of these meet percabeth and couples and I absolutely loved them! So I decided to write of my own, hope u enjoy!**

Holly pov

I walked down my school hallway trying to get to my locker, I finally got there and opened it up, I smiled at the picture of percabeth drawn by viria.

Im a huge nerd and the president of the percabeth club. , I absolutely love the Percy Jackson books and the heroes of Olympus.

When I finally got out of the hell hole that people call school, I decided to go to the park to clear my mind. The park was my favourite place, it was clam and peaceful. I walked down the hill of the park when I saw a couple sitting on the grass; I let out a small gasp as I saw what the couple looked like.

The girl had golden honey hair in perfect curls, her eyes were stormy grey, she was wearing a gorgeous yellow sun dress. The guy had sea green eyes, messy black hair and a muscled body. He was wearing a green polo top with normal blue jeans.

The couple looked EXACTLY like Annabeth and Percy!

I crept closer to the couple to see what they were talking about,

"I love you Wise Girl" said the guy

_What the hell?! Wise girl is Annabeth's nickname!_

"I love you too Seaweed Brain"

_Omg! Could this really be the famous Percy and Annabeth!?_

"It was really nice of Chiron to let us out of camp so we could spend some time together" said the guy, whom I was secretly hoping was Percy

"I know Percy" she said pecking him lightly on the cheek

_Omg omg omg omg omg ahhhh its Percy and Annabeth! _

They got up and intertwined their hands together and walked off.

I can't believe my eyes! I had just seen the famous percabeth!

Wait a second that means the Greek Gods are real!

**Ok so that was chapter one and if u want me to continue pls review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Um this is a Jiper chapter and I hope u people of the world liked it and yeahhhh **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

Samantha pov

Right now im on a mission to find Jason Grace, my all-time crush, finally! I found him….. WHAT?! HE'S KISSING ANOTHER GIRL?!

I walk up and cough very loudly Jason and the girl pull away instantly,

"Oh hey Samantha" said Jason blushing

"Hey Jason who's this?" I ask pointing at the girl

"This is Piper, my wonderful girlfriend" he said proudly

Piper had choppy brown hair tanned skin (which was flawless) and kaleidoscope eyes, in other words she was a Goddess.

"Hey" she said

"Hi" I replied trying to sound nice

I was determined to break these two up,

"So Piper are you coming to our school?" I asked hoping she would say no

"Yeah, I am actually" she said smiling

Crap.

"Um well I gotta go see you guys tomorrow" I say

"Oh ok bye Samantha" says Piper

"Bye" says Jason

-Time skip-

I walk through the school hallways trying to find Jason and tell him that Piper was cheating on him, and I didn't need proof because I knew that he would believe me.

I see him at his locker looking beautiful as always, I walk up to him

"Hey Jason" I say

"Oh hey Samantha" he says

"Um Jason I need to tell you something" I say

"Sure go ahead" he says

"Well, I saw Piper kissing another boy" I say

"Um im no I wasn't kissing any boy" says a voice

I turn to see Piper standing there looking very pissed

Crap.

"Oh hey Piper" I say

She doesn't say anything except sending me cold hard glare

"Oh um I think it was another girl, um she just looked like you from the back, so um I gotta go bye" I say quickly walking off

As I walk of I see Jason kiss Piper, the way they look at each other you don't see much that In high school. It was love

I guess Jason and I were never meant to be.

**If u want me to continue pls review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii um on with the chapter! This is a reyico one **

**Disclaimer: I don't think Rick is a girl….**

Kat pov *cough* slut *cough*

I sashayed down the hallway of the school I ruled, I was looking for Nico Di Angelo, my next boy toy. He has olive skin, dark pale eyes and shaggy black hair, in other words he was hot!

He always says no to the girls asking him out, he says he has a girlfriend but we all know that's a joke. He's surely waiting for moi! I mean who wouldn't?! I was beautiful! I had straight brown hair and blue eyes.

I see Nico at his locker getting his books out for first period; I walked towards him swaying my hips, today I was dressed to impress. I was wearing a mini hot pink skirt (like really mini) a baby blue tank top which revealed a lot! Along with my pink stilettoes.

"Hey Nico" I said seductively

"Uh...Hey" he said with no emotion

_What? No blushing?! I guess I'll have to try harder _

"So my parents are not gunna be home tonight, wanna come to my place?" I asked

"Um no thanks I've got a girlfriend" he said still with no emotions

"C'mon she doesn't have to know" I say winking

"Nope, im not coming with you so just forget it" he says slamming his locker and walking away

HOW DARE HE REJECT ME!

I WILL GET HIM IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

-Time skip to after school-

I was walking towards my car when Nico Di'Angelo KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!?

I walk about to them and pull the bitch away from Nico

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FUTURE BOYFIREND?!" I demanded

"Excuse me, I thinks Nico here is my boyfriend" she said, I look to see what she looks like, she had dark long black hair in a side braid her eyes where the dark black, she had perfect skin.

"Nico baby, dump this SLUT and come with me" I say

That's when I knew I had made a mistake, Nico's eyes turned darker

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY GIRLFIREND A SLUT! YOU KNOW WHOS A SLUT?! YOU ARE!" he shouts at me

The girl grabs Nico's hand and walks off

"Nico you didn't have to do that" said the girl

"But I did Reyna, no one calls you a slut and gets away with it" he says

"Thanks" she said pecking him on the cheek

I guess Nico and I were never meant to be…..

**HULLO! **

**If u want me to continue pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy! This one is a caleo one (requested by calypso223) so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo **

Dan pov

I pushed the nerdy kid's books down and kicked him in the gut.

My name is Dan Smith i'm the most popular and the most hot jock in Golden Gate Bridge high. I have dirty blonde hair, and hazel coloured eyes.

I was just about to kick this nerd again when someone grabbed my shoulders I turned around to see Leo Valdez. "Dude pick on someone your own size" he said

"Shut it Valdez" I sneered; now mostly people would run away but not Leo.

"No" he replied simply

_WHAT?! He dare say no to me?!_

That's it, I throw a punch at him but he simply ducks and punched me back in the face hard.

"You WILL pay for that Valdez" I say before walking away, holding my nose.

-Line break-

"Ok class listen up, we have a new student and her name is Calypso" said the teacher,

Just then a beautiful girl with hazelnut coloured hair braided to the side, she was wearing a plain white sleeveless dress with black flats and the most beautiful thing about her was her eyes, they were and almond colour (**A/N I dunno if that bits right**) and this girl was going to be mine tonight!

"Hi I'm Calypso" she said

"Hey" chorused all the boys

It looks like I've got competition; well I can beat them anyway!

"Please go take a seat next to Mia" said Mrs Hale to Calypso.

I zoned out for the rest of the class thinking how my life will be more awesome when I have Calypso.

I stood in the cue at lunch time when I noticed that Calypso was in front of me, perfect this is my chance!

"Hey I'm Dan" I say

"Oh hey I'm Calypso" she says

"So I lost my number can I have yours?" I ask

"No" she replied simply

_Dang! I guess I have to try harder _

"Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" I asked giving my most flirtatious smile

"No, now if you will excuse me I have to find my boyfriend!" she said angrily before walking away.

_Boyfriend? I can beat him anytime, and I WILL have Calypso!_

-LINE BREAK-

I was walking to my VERY expensive car when I saw Calypso, this time I will get her!

I walk up to her and tap her shoulder, she turns around with a smile but when she sees my face that awesome smile disappears.

"Oh, it's you what do you want?" she asked annoyed

"I was wondering if you wanna come to the movies with me tonight?" I asked giving her my best smile.

"No can't you get it through your thick head that I have a boyfriend!?" she said very angrily.

"And he is right here" said a voice

I turned around to see Leo Valdez

"Hey Calypso" he said

"Hey Leo" she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"WHAT LEO VALDEZ IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" I shouted

"Yes, ya gotta a problem with that?" asked Calypso

"Dump him for me! You can do much better that him!" I say

"Leo is the best boyfriend in the world! He kept searching for me when i...uh went missing! And your just a player who wants to get in girls pants!" she shouts and walks away hand in hand with Leo.

_HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR Leo VALDEZ TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!_

**Ok sooo how was it? Pls review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey um so this is a Frazel one! **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan **

**Ok so on with this Frazel chapter!**

James pov

Hazel, Hazel, Hazel! That all that I can think about! The way she smiles, her eyes, the way she walks and everything about her!

"James can you please tell me the like terms of this algebraic expression?" says Mr Mason

I snap out of my daydream to see the teacher looking at me, waiting for an answer "Uhhh" was my intelligent answer

"Please see me after class" he says annoyed, I nod and go back to my daydreaming about Hazel.

AFTER CLASS-

"James you need a tutor" says Mr Mason

"Ok, and who would that be?" I ask him getting curious to whom this tutor might be

"You will be tutored by Hazel Levesque" he said

_Holy shish kebab! I'm going to get tutored by one of the hottest girl ever to walk the Earth!_

"You better go you don't want to be late for your first lesson" he says

"Uh, yeah bye Mr Mason!" I shout as I run to the library. I open to see Hazel in all her glory,

"Hey James" she says

"Hey Hazel, so your my new tutor" I say

"Yep, c'mon we better get started" she says gesturing me to the table.

After about 1 hour of math we exit the library and go to the car park

_This is it, I was gunna ask her out_

"So Hazel, I was wondering if you would like-" I was cut off by voice

"Hazel!" shouted the voice

"Oh my Gods!, Frank!" she said running to the guy

I take a look at the guy, he has a military type haircut, brown eyes, and he's very muscular

I see Hazel hug the guy

_Please be a close relative _

Then Hazel kissed him, my heart broke in to millions of pieces knowing that the love of my life is taken, and he's probably a better guy than I am.

**Sorry if that was short, but yeah! Review pls and which couple should I do next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! **

**THIS ONE IS A TRAITE ONE! ENJOY! disclaimer: i do not own pjo **

Cal pov

Today was the day that I was going to ask Katie out. She had silky brown hair and grass green eyes. I saw her at her locker _yes finally this is my chance! _

"Uh hey Katie" I say, she turns around

"Hey Cal" she says smiling her wonderful smile

"I was wondering if uh you would like to go to the movies with me, um like as in a date?" I aksed

"No, sorry but I've got a date with my boyfriend Travis, and you're not really my type" she says walking away.

_What?! Boyfriend? No no no no no no. I will get Katie! _

_Just wait until 10 year reunion! _

_-_**ten year reunion-**

I walk in to the gym with confidence that I will get Katie!

I stroll over the table with all the food and start nibbling waiting for Katie to get here.

After about 15 minutes of waiting she finally comes, in all her glory. She was wearing a grass green dress which reached up to her ankles and wait is that a baby in her arms?

I walk over to her

"Hey Katie" I say giving her my most dazzling smile

"Oh uh hey Cal" she says

Before I can reply a guy with brown hair and blue eyes (pretty handsome) comes in

"Hey Katie-Kat" he says giving her a peck on the cheek

"Hey Travis" she says smiling

"Cal this is my wonderful husband Travis" she says smiling

"Katie come on! Leave this idiot and this baby and come with me! You will be better with me!" I demand

Cal, Travis has always been there for me and he is the best husband that anyone could ever have! She shouts

I guess Katie and me were never meant to be…

**Sooooo sorry that's a short chapter, im running out of ideas and I need your help! **

**Pls review and which couple should I do next? **


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! SORRRYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING! SOOOOO SORRRYYYYYYY! ANYWAY THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! AMAZING BOOK! **

**ANYWAY ALONG WITH THE CHAPTER….. THIS LADIES AND GENTELMENT IS A ****_SOLANGELO _****CHAPTER! OMGGG OMGGG OMGGGGG I SHIP SOLANGELOOO SOOO BAD! ARGGGGGGGGG…. LOL OK MOVING ONNNN….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

Lea's POV

UGHHHHHHHHH. That is one word which describes the way I feel on Mondays, I swear if Monday had a face I would punch it **(A/N Teenager Posts XD)**.

Anyways I was walking down hell aka school, when I spotted Amanda Wilson trying to flirt with Nico Di'Angelo.

Key word trying, Amanda Wilson is a living, walking, breathing SLUT.

She hooks up with guys EVERY DAMN single day, then guess what she does? Yep, you guessed it she dumps them. Then later she hooks up with another guy.

That ladies and gentlemen is the life of the slut Amanda Wilson.

Nico on the other hand, is mysterious, dark and hella cute. He has dark hair that goes along with his eyes. One word to describe his personality is Anti-Social.

Well he has a few friends but her never tries to talk to anyone and I was gunna change that.

Yes, I Lea Clark was going to be Nico Di'Angelo friend. Or at least try to be his friend.

I walked up to where Amanda and Nico were "Amanda, I don't think Nico wants to hook-up with a slut like you anyways" I say "SLUT!? ME?! HOW DARE YOU! NICO TELL HER IM NOT A SLUT!" she yells over dramatically "Uh actually you are one" he mutters loud enough for her to hear. "UGHHHH!" Amanda stomped off.

"Thanks" he says smiling one of those rare smiles "Your welcome, im Lea" I say "Nico, nice to meet you" he says.

As the day went on I learned more about Nico and we actually become friends. "See ya Nico" I say waving "See ya Tomorrow Lea" he smiled.

I walked down the footpath and wondered why Nico was so Anti-Social and so isolated form the rest of the world. His eyes seem to tell a story of pain and despair.

I only liked Nico as a friend, not someone to crush on.

As time went by we became closer and closer, and he told me more about himself like how his sister died in a car accident and how he found out he had another sister.

-LINE BREAKKKKKK-

"Hey Nico!" I smiled

"Hey Lea" he waved

"So how was your weekend?" I asked

"Yeah ok, look I want to tell you something" he said

"Yeah sure go ahead" I say encouraging him to tell me

"Well imkindofgay" he says quickly

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked

"I'm Gay" he says "And I hope thins doesn't ruin our friendship, because I enjoyed having a friend that cared about me, well I have friends who care about me but their all at camp and I don't really have any other friends accept you" he says

The next thing I did surprised Nico and I, I hugged him. "Nico, just because your gay doesn't mean it will ruin our friendship, and what's with this camp?" I asked him pulling away

"Oh Thank the Gods this doesn't ruin our friendship and, I go to this summer camp" he says.

"Oh ok, anyways we better get going to class, and I wanna meet this boyfriend of yours got it?" I asked "Yes ma'am" he says

The school day finally came to a close and I could not wait to meet Nico's boyfriend!

I walk out the door to see Nico waiting for someone "Hey Nico" I say jogging up to him "Oh hey Lea, my boyfriend is going to be here soon" he say looking at his watch.

Right on cue a yellow car came up to us, a guys hooped out, he had shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Hey Nico" he says pecking him on the cheek "AWWWW you two are ADORABLE!" I squeal "Thanks, Lea this is Will, Will this is Lea" Nico Says.

"Hi" I wave "Hey" he waved back "Um well I gotta go so I'll see ya tomorrow" I say waving "Bye" says Nico

As I walk, I look back to see them cuddling "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I squeal to myself "They truly are a match made in heaven".

**DONE! UGH. I'M SICK, ANYWAY REVIEW! AND WHICH COUPLE SHOULD I DO NEXT?! OK BYEEEE **


End file.
